


How do You Solve a Problem like Bucky Barnes

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by The Sound of Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

You messed up, you messed up again and now you were going to get into trouble with the Mother Superior and you really, really hate disappointing her.

It was just such a beautiful day and the mountains of Sokovia are so magical on days like today that you just couldn’t help yourself and suddenly you were at the top of one of the smaller peaks basking in the sunlight. You’d been singing softly in the hills when a sudden toiling of bells had pulled you out of your own head and you’d gone sprinting down the side of the mountains, nearly falling twice and actually falling once. There was, now dry, mud on your dress and you tried to adjust the apron over it to cover the stain but you know that Sister Jane had seen it. The deep frown on her face told you as much.

You sit with your hands folded tightly in your lap. One knee jiggling anxiously as you wait in the little room before her office. The door opens and Sister Sif beckons you inside,

“Mother Superior will see you now Grace.” Sister Sif says. You nod once then stand and hurry into the office. You kneel before kissing the ring on the Mother Superior’s hand then stand and sit in the chair she gestures at.

“I’m so sorry Mother.”

“I didn’t call you here for apologies my Daughter.”

“But I owe you some. Please Mother, I’d like to apologize.”

“If it’ll make you feel better.” She concedes and you let out a soft sigh of relief.

“I couldn’t help myself Mother, the sky was so blue and the clouds so fluffy I couldn’t help but climb further up the hills. Before I knew I the bell was ringing for prayers and I was at the top of the hill. I came back as fast as I could Mother.”

“You value your freedom my Daughter. I cannot say it surprises me. Do you think you’re ready to be held down? To be a Sister here?”

“I do Mother. I know I can do it.” You’ve got a sick feeling in your stomach, it feels like Mother Superior is about to give you bad news. She studies you for a moment, her brown eyes steady, fingers in front of her lips and you drop your eyes into your lap. You can’t stand to see the disappointment in her gaze.

“Daughter, I have a job for you. It seems to be God’s will that you leave us.”

“Leave!” You cry, you knew it. You knew it was going to be bad news.

“Only for a while. Until September.”

“September!” You gasp, it’s only May now, she wants you to leave for almost four whole months! Leave your home!

“The US Ambassador is in need of a nanny, for his five children. His wife died a few years ago and he is in need of a nanny for the summer.”

“A nanny? Five children?”

“You like children Grace, and are good with them.” Mother Superior says gently, “I think it will be good for you to get out into the real world.”

“Is this because I’m American?” You ask, your family had been in Sokovia when the accident had happened and killed both of your parents. The nunnery had taken you in, the daughter of missionaries, it was your home.

“It does help that you’ll be able to speak both languages, but no. It is not the reason I’m sending you. It’s God’s will that you go out and be with this family Grace.”

“Yes Mother.”

“I’ll let Ambassador Barnes know that you’ll be arriving in two days.” She says and you nod, before standing and leaving the room. Your heart is heavy as you make your way back to your room.

You can hear the sisters singing in the chapel as you leave the next morning. It’s a soft melody that begs you to sing along. The bell tolls and with every ring your heart breaks a bit more, you take your time leaving, glancing back at the nunnery before you continue down the street. You’ve got a bag with a few clothes and what personal items you have, your guitar and a bus ticket.

The driver takes your guitar and puts it under the bus for you but you keep your bag with you. The bus ride is long, you have to switch buses once before you can really relax and end up falling asleep. When you wake up you’re feeling grimy, and a little sore but you’re almost to your destination. You’d been told it was a literal bus stop since it was further out of the city so when the bus rolls to a stop at a little bench with an overhang protecting it from the rain and wind he climbs out and you hurry to the front of the bus, your bag catching one of the seats causing you to stumble in the aisle.

“Sorry. I’m so sorry.” You tell the woman sitting in the seat your bag had caught on. She gives you a tight smile then goes back to her phone. You get off the bus, take your guitar from the driver and glance down at the address on your phone. “Excuse me?” You call as the door of the bus closes and he doesn’t open it again, instead he drives off leaving you standing on the side of the road. You open the map app on your phone and copy and paste in the address for the Ambassador’s house. Then it’s just a matter of making your way to the Embassy, hopefully there wouldn’t be any issues getting inside, all you had was the Mother Superior’s letter and from what you knew of Embassies usually they had some sort of military guard standing outside.

It’s about a fifteen minute walk to the Embassy and to your surprise there’s a large gate but no one in sight. There is a small guard shack to the left of the gate, it doesn’t look like anyone is in there but you go up to it anyway. There is a guard inside who glances up at you with a bored expression.

“Hello! My name is Grace, I’m the new governess.” When he doesn’t say anything you ramble on, “were you not told that I was coming? I was sent by Nonberg Abbey?”

“Miss I don’t speak Sokovian so unless you can speak English I can’t help you.” He drawls and you laugh.

“Sorry, it’s a reflex. My name is Grace, I’m the new governess sent by Nonberg Abbey.”

“Mm,” he hums pushing a button and the gate opens allowing you into the grounds. You carry your things up to the front steps, nearly tripping on your skirt as you make your way up them. Once at the top you take a deep breath and push the button that rings the doorbell.

Here goes nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

The door swings open and a man stands on the other side. He’s a bald man with glasses, not much taller than you, he has cold dark eyes and a clean shaved face. The only hair on his head are his eye lashes and brows.

“Hello, here I am. I’m the new governess Ambassador.” You say with a smile.

“And I’m the butler miss.” He says coolly and your smile falters slightly.

“Oh, well, I’m Grace, it’s nice to meet you.” You tell him holding out a hand that he stares down at. Instead of shaking it he stoops down and picks up the bag you’d set down and turns moving into the house. You follow him in and can’t help but gawk are the splendor. You enter in on a staircase, there are two on either side of the door that go up to the second floor that you see is an open hallway with several doors on one side and only a few on the other. The third set of stairs go down, into a grand entranceway there are pillars holding up the second floor and several doors along the sides of this room as well. The butler, whose name you weren’t told, sets your bag down at the bottom of the stairs then looks up at you quizzically. You hurry down the stairs, careful not to trip, and set your guitar down next to your bag.

“You will wait here please.” He says and you nod, still staring in awe at the splendor around you. One of the doors has a ton of light spilling out from under it and curiosity gets the best of you. There’s a keyhole that you try to peer through but it’s hard to see much so before you can think better of it you push the door open and gasp. It’s some sort of a ballroom, the details of the walls is stunning, they’re large paneled pieces with gold leaf and the boarders of the panels are detailed wood. You go to brush your fingers over one of the boarder pieces when someone loudly clears their throat. You turn quickly and hurry out of the room, embarrassment seeping through you. He’s got dark hair, a strong square jaw and the most piercing blue eyes you’ve ever seen.

“In the future, you’ll remember that some parts of this house are off limits.”

“Of course Ambassador.” How you could’ve mistaken the butler for the Ambassador is beyond you. He radiates power, demands your attention, and not because he’s incredibly handsome either, the confidence just oozes out of him.

“So, Miss-“

“Grace, Ambassador.”

“How appropriate for a nun to be named Grace.” He muses and you give him a tight smile.

“I chose the name Ambassador. When I moved into the convent. And I’m not a nun, not yet.” He waves a hand dismissively and your eyes narrow.

“Turn.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Turn.” He says twirling a finger and you turn on the spot, staring at him while you do so. “Yes it’s the outfit. You’ll have to change before you meet the children.”

“This is the only outfit I have. I mean I have another shirt but it’s just a t-shirt. All our clothes are given to the poor when we join the abbey.”

“We’ll have to get you ordered some new clothes then. I can’t have the governess for the children of the American Ambassador looking unkempt.” He says pulling his phone from his pocket, “as my governess you will be representing the United States, even if you are Sokovian.”

“I’m not.”

“What?” He asks looking up from his phone.

“I’m not Sokovian. I’m American.”

“I specifically asked for someone who spoke Sokovian. You’ll have to go back to the abbey I’m sorry.” He says before turning in his heel.

“I do speak Sokovian.” You tell him effortlessly switching languages. He stops and turns back to look at you, the surprise is evident on his face, “I’ve lived here since I was nine after all. Been at the convent since I was twelve.”

“Since you were twelve?” He asks, his Sokovian almost as seamless as yours and you nod. “Well, then I’ll call for the children.” He says curtly before pulling something out of his pocket. The next moment a shrill whistle fills the air and your flinch at the noise. Is this dude for real right now? He’s using a whistle to call his children? Sure enough a flurry of activity happens on the floor above you and five children come dashing out of rooms and into a line by height, and you assume age. The whistle changes and the children begin to march along the hallway toward the stairs in time with the whistle. They make their way to the main floor, stop and turn sharply then stand at attention.

“Children, this is your new governess, Miss Grace. Miss Grace, my children.” He passes you a whistle and you stare at him blankly, “listen carefully.” He blows a succession of notes and the oldest steps forward, a girl,

“I’m Hope.” She steps back as another pattern is whistled,

“I’m Scott.” The whistle pattern, step back, next child is introduced continues until you’ve met all five children, Virginia, Peter and Wanda each step forward in turn. Wanda forgets to say her name so her father introduces her.

“Now, let’s see how well you listened.” He says gesturing to the whistle he’d given you.

“Oh, that’s alright, I’ll use their names.”

“This is a large house. I won’t have you yelling.”

“It’s my job to be with them, I won’t need to yell.” You tell him placing the whistle in your pocket.

“When I need you you’ll hear this.” He lets out a long shrill note.

“Oh! Oh no Ambassador. I’m sorry!” You cry over the nose and he stops and looks at you in shock. “Whistles are for dogs and cats and other animals. Not for children and absolutely not for me.” His blue eyes are cold as he studies you.

“Miss Grace, were you this much trouble at the abbey?”

“Oh no, I was much more.” You tell him somberly and he hums lowly.

“Sir?” The butler says coming into the room, “you have a phone call from the President.”

“Thank you Sitwell. I expect you at dinner at 6:30.” He says to you.

“Yes sir.” You tell him before he turns away and follows Sitwell to wherever you assume his office is.

“Alright,” you say with a smile, “now that it’s just us could you tell me your names again and how old you are?”

“I’m Hope, I’m 16 and I don’t need a babysitter.”

“I’m glad you told me, we’ll just be good friends.”

“I’m Scott I’m 14 and I’m trouble.” You chuckle softly,

“Well, thank you for the heads up.”

“I’m Wanda.”

“You didn’t tell me how old you were Virginia.” She has the decency to look ashamed of herself, probably because you caught her so easily.

“She’s Virginia but we call her Pepper, she’s 11. I’m Peter and I’m 9.”

“Nice to meet you Peter.” The youngest tugs on your shirt. “Yes? You’re Wanda.” She nods then holds up 6 fingers. “And you’re six. My goodness you’re practically a grown up.” You tell her and she grins a gap toothed smile up at you. “Now, I have to admit, I’ve never been a governess before so I’ll need lots of help.”

“So you have no idea what you’re doing?” Scott asks with a smirk.

“No, any advice?” You ask and the children crowd around you all chattering advice that doesn’t sound like advice at all.

“All right all right.” A woman comes hurrying over and shoos the children away, “time for your walk. Miss Grace?”

“Yes,”

“I’m Carol the housekeeper, I’m to show you your room and give you this.” She passes you an iPad. “This has the children’s daily schedule on it. It has their studies and what they should be doing every day.”

“A bit anal isn’t he?” You ask softly as the kids file toward the door and Carol laughs while picking up your bag.

“That’s one way to put it.” She agrees and you follow her up the stairs only to feel something move in your sweatshirt pocket. You plunge your hand in and pull out the biggest toad you’ve ever seen.

“Huh. That’s a big toad.” You say calmly, “would one of you children mind setting it free on your walk?” You ask holding the squirming creature out to them. Virginia is the one who ends up taking the toad and the five children go outside closing the door behind them.

“Well played, that probably won’t be the last critter you find.” Carol warns before you pick your guitar back up and follow her to your new bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

You’re late to dinner. Exactly what the children said to do to irritate their father. Sure enough when you hurry into the room his cold blue eyes follow you as you head to your seat.

“Good evening.”

“Good evening.” His reply is as cool as his eyes.

“Good evening children.”

“Good evening Miss Grace.” They chime as you hurriedly sit down only to feel something crunch underneath you. Oh god, please don’t let it be another animal, you keep a small smile on your face so the children don’t know they’ve flustered them. You lift up a little and sweep whatever is on your chair onto the floor and clear your throat as it hits the floor.

“Everything alright Miss Grace?” Ambassador Barnes says, if you didn’t know better you’d think there was amusement in his eyes.

“Oh, yes. I’m just used to the wooden chairs of the abbey, these chairs are so soft.”

“I could see if we can find you something else if you’d like.” He drawls, there’s definitely amusement there now.

“That’s very kind of you but I’ll manage.” You tell him, “shall we pray?” The children look at their father who bows his head and folds his hands, they all copy him and you say a quick grace thanking God for the food. After a chorus of amen’s you start to eat, the table is silent, much different from your family table when you grew up.

“I’d like to thank you children for the special gift you left in my pocket earlier today.” You say calmly and five worried faces turn toward you.

“Gift? What gift?” Ambassador Barnes asks and you give him an easy smile.

“Oh it’s a secret Ambassador, between the children and me.”

“Well, then I suggest you keep it and let us eat.”

“It’s just, being a stranger in a new house, knowing how nervous I’d be and how much I would hope to feel welcomed and accepted. It was so kind and thoughtful of you to make my first moments here so kind and warm and pleasant.” One of the children sniffle and Ambassador Barnes stares at you before looking at his youngest.

“What is the matter Wanda?”

“Nothing.” She whispers, tears evident in her voice. Then a sniffle comes from Virginia you innocently eat a bite of potatoes chewing slowly as you feel the Ambassador’s eyes on you.

“Is it going to be every meal or just special occasions that you’re going to make my children cry?”

“Oh they’re alright Ambassador, they’re just happy.” You say and the two girls cry harder. It takes a few incredibly awkward minutes for them to calm down but they both seem alright by the end of the meal and when cake is brought out. The doorbell chimes and you resist the urge to go answer it as you watch Mr. Sitwell walk past the doorway and to the front door. When he comes back a few minutes later he’s got a blue envelope in his hand.

“Ambassador, certified mail for you.”

“Mm,” he hums wiping his face, “thank you Jasper.”

“Jasper?” Hope asks, “who brought it?”

“Brock.” A small smile pulls at her lips as the Ambassador opens the letter that had been dropped off for him.

“Father? May I be excused?” Hope asks and when the Ambassador only gives a noncommittal hum in response she glances at the door then to the small hutch where the drink pitchers sit.

“In the morning children, I’ll be going to Novi Grad.”

“To visit the Baroness again?” Wanda asks as Hope rises and goes to pour herself another glass of water.

“Mind your own business.” Scott hisses and you glance down at him to see worry on his face, not anger, then your attention goes back to Hope. She’s drinking a small sip of water as the Ambassador looks down the table at Wanda.

“As a matter of fact, yes.” He says with a small smile. His children look less pleased.

“Why can’t we ever see the Baroness?” Peter asks.

“Why would she want to see you?” Virginia says causing Peter to stick his tongue out at her. The Ambassador clears his throat and Peter looks guiltily over at him. Hope puts down the glass and slips out the door behind her father.

“You will be seeing the Baroness, I’m bringing her back to meet all of you.” He pauses and a small smirk crosses his face, “and Uncle Steve.”

“Uncle Steve!” The four children cry and Ambassador Barnes actually cracks a real smile. He’s a handsome man when he’s not scowling.

The rest of the night you spend in your room, unpacking your bag doesn’t take long, but you do move a few things around to make the space feel more, you. You go through the drawers in the bathroom to find brand new toiletries and when a rap sounds on your door you’re pleased to see Carol standing there with a laptop.

“The Ambassador would like you to pick out a few outfits and he’ll pay for them.”

“He doesn’t need to do that.”

“I’m afraid he insists,” Carol says placing the laptop into your hands, “how do you like your room?”

“It’s lovely.”

“I like how you rearranged in here.”

“Thank you,” you give her a smile, “do you think that the Ambassador would mind if I got the children some play clothes?”

“Mm,” Carol hums but doesn’t respond. “He won’t want to spend money on clothing that isn’t formal.” You bite the inside of your cheek.

“Alright, thank you.” You tell her and she nods, “when you’re done just bring the computer down to The Ambassador’s office.”

“Where is that?”

“Did you not get a tour?” When you shake your head she takes your hand and weaves it through the crook of her arm. “Well then, let’s fix that now.” She walks you around the house, shows you where the library is, where the children’s rooms are, which rooms are the Ambassador’s, hers and Jasper’s. The cook, she tells you, doesn’t live at the house but instead comes in everyday. She bypasses the room that the Ambassador had caught you in earlier, you don’t ask why, she shows you the Ambassador’s office, the living room, sitting room, which apparently is different, and ends the tour at the back doors.

From what you can see in the dark stormy night it’s a massive yard, something you shouldn’t be surprised about considering the size of the house. As lightening flashes you see that the river runs behind the house, a gate with two American soldiers, safely inside guard houses, one on either side sits between the yard and a small dock.

“It’s absolutely stunning.”

“Isn’t it? The embassy had to buy a bigger place when Ambassador Barnes moved in with his family. It was an old Captain of the Sokovian navy’s home, before the war.” Before the war, she says it so casually but that phrase still fills you with dread.

“The children have so much room to play.” You change the subject as you scan the large green yard.

“The Barnes children don’t play. They march.” She says grimly.

“Surly you don’t approve of that.”

“They’re not my children.” You nod and sigh as a clap of thunder rattles the windows. “Whenever you’re done with the computer bring it to the Ambassador’s office. Just be sure it’s there by six tomorrow morning.” When you give her a confused look she continues, “because he’s going to Novi Grad to visit the Baroness.”

“Oh, I’d forgotten. How long do you think he’ll be gone?”

“Last time it was nearly a month. If you ask me I think he’s considering marrying the woman.”

“How wonderful!” You say happily, “the children would have a mother again!” Carol doesn’t respond, just gives a small hum and raises an eyebrow at you.

“Well,” she says after a moment, “good night miss Grace.”

“Good night.” She heads to the kitchen and with one last look out at the storm you turn and head back to your room.


	4. Chapter 4

You’ve taken a quick shower, changed into your pajamas and are sitting at the desk in the corner of your room. You’ve got four outfits in the shopping cart when an alert pops up on the iPad sitting next to you.

Do not forget the schedule. JBB

You sigh and open the iPad to see what in the world he’s talking about.

9:00 -Bedtime you glance at the time on the top and hiss, “crap.” It’s 9:05. You hurry to the children’s rooms and knock on each door, letting each of them know that it’s time for bed. You get replies from all of them, except Hope. When you push open her door to check on her you see the room is empty, she can’t still be outside can she? There’s another crash of thunder and you look out the window, your bottom lip between your teeth. Should you go out and look for her? You sigh heavily and head back to your bedroom to try and find something to wear out into the rain. You’ve got your head in the wardrobe when you hear a very suspicious sloshing noise, it only takes a second for you to realize what it is.

“Hello Hope.”

“You’re not going to tell father are you?” She asks as you turn around. You’re not surprised to see that she’s completely soaked, with mud clinging to much of her.

“Woah.” You mumble. “What happened?”

“Um, I was out walking and it started to rain so I tried to run back here and kept slipping and falling in the mud.” She says quickly her hands wringing and you raise an eyebrow at her.

“Would you like to try again? The whole truth this time?”

“I, I don’t know what you mean.” She stammers and you narrow your eyes at her.

“Were you outside all by yourself?” Hope looks at the floor and shakes her head. “Mm,” you hum, “Brock?” She looks up at his name looking surprised. You grab the robe that had been hanging on the bathroom door and pass it to her. “Put your wet things in the tub with just enough cold water to keep them underneath. You can put this on and we’ll have a chat.” She nods and takes the robe from you, then makes her way to your bathroom.

“I’m sorry for what I said earlier.” You give her a reassuring smile then go to the window and look down at the trellis she must’ve climbed to get into your room. “Holy cow.” You can’t imagine having the confidence to climb that, especially in the rain. You close the window as another flash of lightening lights up the sky, the thunder that cracks is followed by the banging of your door against the wall. You turn and are surprised to see Wanda standing in your doorway with wide scared eyes.

“Wanda? Are you scared of the storm?” You ask and she nods just before another clap of thunder causes her to come rushing to you. She collides with your middle, arms wrapping tightly around your waist and your hands automatically go to the back of her head and her back. “Oh, it’s alright. Where are the others?”

“Sleeping,” comes her muffled reply, “they’re not scared.” Thunder rumbles again and suddenly two more kids come bursting into your room. Peter and Virginia are standing in the doorway looking scared.

“Oh no? Look.” You tell Wanda and she glances over her shoulder and sees her siblings then giggles.

“Were you scared of the storm too?” Both kids nod and you scoop up Wanda and carry her to the bed. “Alright, all of you up on the bed.”

“Really?”

“Just this once.” You tell them as the three children scramble up onto the bed. “Now to wait for Scott.”

“You won’t see Scott, he’s brave!” Peter says as another boom rattles the window, the movement catches your eye.

“You weren’t scared too were you Scott?”

“Oh, no I just wanted to make sure you weren’t.” He says trying to act cool and calm but you can see the nerves in his eyes.

“Come on up and join us.” You tell him and so Scott joins the pile of children on your bed. The thunder crashes outside and Wanda shrinks into you.

“Why is the thunder so loud?” She asks in a small scared voice.

“Well, my mom told me that it was the angels having a bowling party. The lightening is the camera flashing and the thunder is the ball hitting the pins. The louder crashes are strikes.”

“I wish they wouldn’t have such big parties.” Peter mumbles and you chuckle softly.

“Don’t you think that angels should have parties too?”

“Why do they have to be so loud?”

“I don’t think they mean to.” You assure them but none of the kids look any calmer so you move onto the next trick your mother used to do when you were scared. “You know what always helps me when I’m scared? I think of all of my favorite things.”

“Like what?”

“Um, raindrops on roses, and whiskers on kittens.” You’ve got their attention, “bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens.” Then you begin to sing about other things you like. The children start chiming in their favorite things and you work them into the song. It’s not until you spin around to grab a pillow that had been tossed onto the floor that you see Ambassador Barnes standing in the doorway.

“Oh, oh hello Ambassador.”

“Miss Grace.” He says coldly, the children have gone silent and when you glance back at them they’re all in their line again, quiet and somber. “I thought I told you bedtime was strictly at nine.”

“You did Ambassador.”

“Do you have trouble following such simple instructions?”

“Only durning thunderstorms Ambassador.” You tell him, unable to hold your tongue. Clearly the children were scared and scared enough to run to the room of someone who is practically a stranger instead of their own father. Peter giggles and his father’s gaze snaps to the children.

“Hope, where did you go after dinner?”

“Oh, I was, I was,”

“Yes?”

“She was with me Ambassador. We’ve been getting to know one another better but as you’ve said it’s past bedtime. Children, you heard your father. Back to bed please.” The children scurry off but Ambassador Barnes stays, looking harshly down at you. You don’t back down, instead you lift your chin and look back into ice blue eyes.

“Miss Grace, you have managed to remember that I’m leaving in the morning?”

“Yes.”

“This house is run on discipline. By the time I return I expect you to have some.” Your mouth drops open but before you can say anything back he turns and heads back to his open bedroom. You close the door, kick the pillow you’d dropped on the floor. What a jerk! You look at the iPad on the desk, a plan forming in your head. You will not go down without a fight, these children deserve a childhood and God help you, that’s what they were going to get this summer.


	5. Chapter 5

You don’t even see the Ambassador the next morning, which honestly is probably for the best. You go and wake the children and meet them in the dining room for breakfast. Hope is first, she’s dressed in a nice dress, one that will not do at all for what you have planned for the day.

“Good morning. Did you sleep alright?” You ask and she nods reaching for some toast. “Maybe tonight we could continue our conversation from last night? I’d love to know more about this boy.” You say coolly, she still nearly chokes on the piece of toast she’s eating.

The rest of the children come into the dining room one by one and start to fill their plates with food. They’re all dressed too nicely, crisp khaki pants on both boys, Hope and Wanda are both in dresses and Virginia is in a skirt and blouse combination. You’re going to need to take them shopping immediately if this is the most casual clothing they have. You’re suddenly very grateful that The Mother Superior wouldn’t let you donate any of your money to the Abbey until you’d become a nun. Now you’ve got money to buy the children play clothes if they don’t have them.

“So,” you start as you add milk to your cereal, “what would you all like to do today?” When you look up five pairs of eyes are staring at you. “Is everything alright?” You ask and after a few beats Scott speaks up.

“What do you mean by what would we like to do today?”

“We are allowed to leave the house aren’t we?” When they nod slowly you smile, “I was hoping maybe you’d show me around the city.”

“We don’t really go into the city.” Virginia says quietly, her brows furrowed.

“So then we can explore it together.” You tell her cheerfully, “is there anything that you’ve wanted to do and never have?” There’s more silence for a few moments then Hope says,

“There’s a large botanical garden I’ve heard is pretty. It has a hedge maze.”

“That sounds fun. Why don’t we pack a picnic and go there? Maybe we should all change so that you don’t ruin your clothes.”

“This is what we always wear.” Peter tells you looking down at his button up shirt.

“Do you have any clothes that you can get dirty?” They shake their heads and you hum softly, “well then, I guess we’ll be going to get you some play clothes then too.” You tell them before taking a bite of your breakfast. “Hope, could you look up and see where the nearest Marvel’s is?” You ask and she plucks her phone from the table next to her and searched for what you asked. “I didn’t see anything about a car, how do you all get around?”

“There’s a military driver for us.” Virginia chimes in and you nod, “but he usually goes with father.”

“Marvel’s is four miles away.” Hope tells you and you hum softly.

“What about bikes?” You ask scooping some fruit out of the bowl for Wanda.

“We all know how to ride except for Wanda. She’s still got training wheels.”

“That’s alright, we can figure it out.”

“Our mom’s old bike has a trailer thing to pull kids in.” Scott offers, you don’t want to overstep but this seems the best option.

“Would it be alright if I used it?” You ask, it was their mom’s after all but when you get nods from all of the children you’re pleased.

The day consists of riding the bikes into town to the Marvel’s where you attempt to set the children loose to pick out three outfits each you realize what a task you’ve got ahead of you. Both boys come back with almost the exact same outfit they’re wearing, Virginia and Wanda want dresses. Hope at least picks out a tee shirt but also picks out a couple of skirts so your quick shopping trip turns into a more of a half day. You get them all and yourself shorts, long pants, t-shirts, a couple of sweatshirts and tennis shoes then slinging the bags over Hope, Scott and Virginia’s handlebars you head back to the house to get changed and eat lunch there instead. It’s a pretty hot day so you end up in the river, the children all in swimsuits, something you didn’t have yet but would be sure to get, laughing and playing. When Carol calls you for dinner the children all come into the house with smiles and wet hair.

This begins a new pattern, it won’t all be fun and games you take them to the zoo to do some research about animals they find there. Other days you go to the mountains, teaching the children some new games and a song to sing for the Baroness when she comes to meet them with the Ambassador. You go to gardens, museums, farmers markets and parks. The children loosen up, they’re loud and excited and wear clothes that they get to play in and get dirty in. They go to bed tired and happy everyday and you’re more than a little thrilled that you’ve been able to give them a summer to remember.

Today you taught them how to climb trees, a sleek black car passes by while the children laugh and scream up in the branches. You’re fairly certain that their father is home and butterflies flit through your stomach. This could go so badly.

“Miss Grace?” Pepper calls, Virginia had finally given you the go on calling her by her nickname.

“Yea?”

“Can we head back?”

“Home or just to the boat?”

“Home. I’m starting to get hungry.” Both Peter and Wanda also tell you that they’re hungry so you help Wanda down as the older kids climb out of their trees and make you way singing back to the boat. Hope and Scott go to the oars and going with the current guide you back home.

Peter sees him first, and with a cry of “Dad!” He alerts the rest of his siblings that their father is home. The Ambassador is standing at the boat landing with a red haired woman, he looks irritated and you’re sure this is going to be bad. Both Peter and Wanda are on their feet, the boat rocks dangerously but before you can tell them to sit down Pepper and Hope try to steady the boat but they overcorrect and cause the boat to flip dumping you all into the water.


	6. Chapter 6

“Oh James the mountains are absolutely stunning.” Natasha coos, her green eyes sparkling as she takes in the scenery. The space out here is vastly different from the city. It’s more peaceful, calmer, exactly why Bucky had been so pleased that the Embassy could be run from outside of the capitol. He and Dot hadn’t wanted to raise their family in the city, Dot had wanted a place for them to be outside. When he’d been asked to be Ambassador she hadn’t asked for much so Bucky was glad he could at least give her this.

“I put them up just for you Darling.” He teases and Natasha laughs.

“Even if it’s to the height of ten thousand feet Buck always rises to the occasion.” Steve pipes in from the back seat and Bucky groans.

“If the jokes don’t improve I’m taking back my invite Steve.”

“You didn’t invite me,” Steve quips, “I invited myself. Besides, I’m charming as fuck.” Natasha laughs at him and Bucky rolls his eyes.

“You’re such a punk.” He says and the two laugh again. Bucky glances over at Natasha, she has to be one of the most beautiful women he’s ever seen. Red hair that falls in big curls past her shoulders, those sharp, sparkling green eyes and her easy smile. She’d make a powerful wife, one that would be able to keep up with him politically and socially. She didn’t have any children of her own but she’d assured him that she liked children and had seemed excited to meet his.

Hank turns down a road and Bucky sits up straighter, they’re almost home. He is a little bit anxious to see what they’ve done without him. It’s the longest he’s been able to keep a governess, or at least the longest he’s gone without hearing from a governess so who knows what the children might have done to poor Grace.

Speaking of Grace, Miss Grace. She’s got more fire in her than the last couple of governesses. The fact that she lied to his face when she sat on the pine cone to keep his children from getting into trouble had charmed him. Not that Bucky will ever admit that to anyone.

They drive past a group of kids playing in some trees, yelling and laughing loudly as the car glides past.

“Good heavens what was that?” Natasha asks with wide eyes and Bucky is glad that his children are much better behaved than that.

“Just some local kids I’m sure.” He says dismissively. “The house is just up here.” Bucky watched Natasha as they pull up to the house, he wants to see her reaction to the place she could call home in the next couple of months. Bucky isn’t sure he loves her but Natasha is beautiful, charming and smart. She’d be a good match for him, he is definitely attracted to her but he doesn’t know if he’ll ever love anyone like he did Dot. But the Baroness might come close.

They pull into the driveway and Natasha eyes light up as a smile pulls at her lips.

“Oh James it’s lovely.” She coos and Bucky is thrilled she likes it. Both Carol and Jasper are waiting for them, Jasper takes Steve’s bags and Carol takes Natasha’s then informs them that Janet had a light lunch prepared for them out on the back terrace. Bucky offers Natasha his arm and she weaves hers through his as he leads the little group through the house. When they go out the back doors Natasha sighs again and looks over at him. “This place is absolutely stunning. How do you leave it so often?”

“Pretending to be wildly active I suppose.”

“Oh, so that’s why you’ve been coming to the city so often or were there other distractions?”

“I’d hardly call you a mere distraction darling.” Bucky says with a cheeky grin and Natasha laughs airily.

“Then what would you call me James?”

“Charming, delightful, beautiful, the perfect hostess and, you’re going to hate me for this, my savior.”

“Oh,” she sighs, “how unromantic.” Bucky laughs as she weaves her arm through his again.

“I’d be a real ass if I didn’t tell you that it was you that helped pull me out of my misery.” She gives him a soft smile as they make their way back up toward the house. Steve’s eating yet another pastry and Bucky chuckles.

“Hungry Steve?”

“Always. Besides, you know that Janet makes the best scones in Sokovia.” Both Bucky and Natasha laugh softly before Bucky sighs heavily.

“I wonder where the children are at.”

“They must’ve heard I was coming and went into hiding.” Natasha jokes and Bucky gives her a tight smile. His children would never, but Grace, Miss Grace, is a bit of a wildcard.

“I was hoping they’d be here to welcome you,” He mumbles, “excuse me.” Bucky says before turning and heading back into the house. He pulls his whistle from his pocket and blows a sharp blast, he wants to know where his children are and since it seems that Miss Grace is nowhere to be found, Carol is going to be the next best bet.

“Yes Ambassador?” Carol says coming into the room behind him.

“Where is Miss Grace with my children?”

“They’re out sir.”

“Out? Out where?”

“I believe Miss Grace was going to take them to the park today but I’m not sure. She should have the phone with her if you’d like to text her.”

“Cell service is terrible in this area,” he grumbles but pulls his phone out anyways only to find one bar, exactly as he expected. “Any idea when they’ll be back?”

“They didn’t take any food with them other than some snacks so before dinner for sure.”

“Alright, thank you.” He tells her stalking back out onto the terrace. A soft ticking noice catches his attention and he moves swiftly to the side of the terrace to see a young man, looking up at Hope’s window with hopeful eyes and a few pebbles in his hand. He throws another rock and it ticks against the glass, then another.

“You there!” Bucky calls, “what are you doing?”

“Oh, uh Ambassador Barnes. I- I’m- I, hail Hydra!” The teenager cries and Bucky’s face darkens. It’s then that he notices the messenger bag hanging from the boy’s shoulder. When Bucky only continues to stare coldly down at him, even when Natasha and Steve join him at the railing the boy continues, “I- I have some certified mail for a Captain Rogers.”

“That’s me.” Steve says moving closer to Bucky as the messenger boy comes over to the railing to pass Steve the letter but Bucky snatches it from him before he gets the chance then passes it to Steve over his shoulder without taking his eyes off of the teenager, whose name tag says Brock.

“You’ve delivered your letter now get out.” Bucky sneers and Brock grabs his bike and scurries off.

“Oh James,” Natasha sighs, “He’s only a boy.”

“And I’m an American Ambassador that is actively working against Hydra’s takeover attempts of the country so forgive me if I don’t want someone who supports them at my home.” Bucky grouches back and thankfully the two stay quiet. He hears Steve wander off but Natasha moves closer and loops her arm through his again.

“Hello in there? Where are you?”

“A place where fascists don’t exist.” Bucky grumbles and Natasha continues in a soft voice.

“Is there anyway I could bring you back into the world I’m in?” Before he can answer he hears what sounds like a rowdy group of children on the river. He hurries to the gate and his fears are confirmed, it’s his children being so wild and loud. They’re completely out of control. Peter is the first to see him, and before he or Miss Grace can stop them the children flip the boat and everyone goes overboard.


	7. Chapter 7

When you surface you grab Wanda who is floundering in the water. Before you can grab it Hope has the chain of the boat in her hand, the water only comes about waist high on you but for both Peter and Wanda that’s over their heads. You count heads and are relieved to count all five children who are laughing and dragging themselves to the shore and up the riverbank. The Ambassador opens the gate and the children pass through it unaware of the scowl on their father’s face.

But you’re not.

You’re also not surprised when he pulls his damn whistle out of his pocket and blows a sharp blast. The children scurry into their line for the first time since he’d left and stand silently at attention.

“Baroness Romanoff, my children. Children, Baroness Natalia Romanoff.” Ambassador Barnes introduces his children to the stunning redhead.

“How do you do?” Baroness Romanoff says trying to keep a straight face. The Ambassador on the other hand is just barely keeping it together.

“Go upstairs, get changed, and get to the sitting room. Immediately.” Ambassador Barnes snaps and the children scurry off toward the house. You follow them when Ambassador Barnes stops you. “Miss Grace. You will stay here please.” He says coldly.

“I should go see what Steve’s up to.” Baroness Romanoff says in a less than graceful attempt to leave you and Ambassador Barnes alone. You turn toward him, in your dripping t-shirt and workout capris, your head held high. This isn’t going to be good.

“Is it possible, or could I have imagined it, were my children climbing trees today?”

“Yes Ambassador.”

“And where did they get the clothing they were wearing?”

“Their play clothes?” He lets out a little hum, “I bought them.”

“With what?”

“My inheritance. We got them at Marvel’s at the beginning of the summer.”

“Do you mean to tell me, that my children have been running around, climbing trees, going out on the river in athletic wear?”

“Mmhmm. And having a marvelous time too.” You tell him proudly, holding his cool blue gaze.

“They have uniforms.”

“Straightjackets if you’ll forgive me.”

“I will not forgive you for that!” He snaps, those blue eyes of his practically flashing.

“Children cannot do all they should be able to do if they have to worry about ruining their precious clothes.” You argue.

“They’ve never complained!”

“They wouldn’t dare! They love you too much, they fear you too much.”

“I don’t want to hear anymore of this.”

“I know you don’t but you have to. You’re never home long enough for them to know you or you them. Before you know it they’ll be grown and gone, you’ll never get this time back.” He tries to cut you off but you barrel on over him. “Take Hope for example. She’s not a child anymore, she’s a young woman and soon you won’t know her at all. Scott wants to be a man to be like you but he has no one to show him how. Pepper is so observant, she notices everything and the little ones just want to be loved oh please Ambassador, love them! Love them all!”

“Grace that is enough!” He roars, for the first time he doesn’t use the Miss before your name and the familiarity of it stuns you. “You will go inside, pack your bags and leave immediately.” He says coldly, you stare at him and in the silence the sound of singing can be heard. The Ambassador’s brows furrow, “what is that?”

“It’s singing.”

“I know it’s singing but who is singing?” He clarifies the look of exasperation on his face is almost comical, almost.

“The children.”

“The children?” He repeats in a hushed voice before turning and hurrying into the house. You take a slow deep breath to calm your shaking nerves then follow slowly behind him. When you get into the house the Ambassador is staring into the sitting room, his piercing blue eyes locked on his children, his mouth slightly agape. He starts humming along to the song you’d taught them, an old American folk song, before he starts to sing softly along. The children continue singing as he slowly moves into the room, joining them at full volume when he’s standing in front of them. Now it’s your turn to watch the Ambassador and his children from the doorway as they finish the song. His voice is deep and rich and gives you goosebumps it’s beautiful. He opens his arms to his children and all five rush him, he presses a kiss to Pepper’s head and ruffles Peter’s hair. Wanda looks over at you and you nod, waving two fingers over at the Baroness who is sitting on a couch watching the family in front of her. Wanda goes over and hands her the daisies that you’d picked on your walk today and the Baroness beams.

“James why didn’t you tell me how charming your children are.” She asks giving Wanda a little one armed hug from where she’s sitting. Ambassador Barnes turns to look at the doorway and you take a reflexive step backwards before you cross the doorway and move rapidly toward your room. He wants you out and you won’t fight him, no matter how much you want to.

You’re halfway up the stairs when you hear his voice. “Wait. Miss Grace, please wait.” You stop and look down at him, he’s looking up at you with this look on his face that you can’t quite read. “I, I behaved badly. Please forgive me.” This isn’t what you were expecting but you tilt your head in acknowledgement.

“I often don’t think before I speak. It’s one of my worst faults.” You tell him continuing up the stairs before he says,

“Miss Grace,” you pause and look back down at him, “I’d like you to stay. I ask you, to stay.”

“You, you do?”

“You brought music back into the house again.”

“If there’s anything I can do to help...” you trail off and he gives you the first genuine smile you’ve seen from him and your heart stops. He’s so handsome, even more so with that soft smile on his face.

“You already have. More than you could possibly know.” He turns then and heads back to the sitting room and once you’re sure he’s gone you do a little victory dance on the stairs before running up to your room to change.


	8. Chapter 8

It’s beautiful watching the Ambassador warm back up to his children. The first thing to go, you’re thrilled to see, are their uniforms. Ambassador Barnes had brought his laptop out one evening and let the children pick their own clothing. He’d approved of everything and taken a few things off of Hope’s list before ordering them but it’s nice to see the children in regular clothing.

You teach them more songs, some Sokovian ones, some church songs and more American ones. It seems that Ambassador Barnes likes the American ones the best and you like the way his eyes light up when his children sing about the country he’s clearly so proud of.

Steve had gifted the children a massive puppet show stage and some really incredible puppets. A handful of people and goats, some townsfolk and a prince, Ambassador Barnes hires someone to come in from town and teach you and the children how to use the puppets. You look up a song that can use each puppet and when you and the children are ready you invite the Ambassador, the Baroness and Captain Rogers to watch the production you put on.

It goes almost flawlessly. Wanda blows some of the foam from the fake beer up into your mouth as you sing causing you to inhale it. Peter almost forgets to lower a backdrop and Pepper puts the prince out in the nick of time. It’s a hectic couple of minutes but the children have a blast and the smile their father gives you makes your heart race.

“I just had the best idea Buck.” Captain Rogers says throwing an arm around Hope’s shoulders. “We should enter the children in the singing festival this fall.” The children all gasp and start to excitedly talk amongst themselves. The Ambassador lets out a sarcastic laugh then thumps Captain Rogers on the back.

“You’re very funny Steve. Expensive but funny.”

“They’d be the talk of the festival!”

“No Steve.” Ambassador Barnes says and his children all make quiet sounds of protest.

“But Buck-“

“Steve, my children do not sing in public.” Ambassador Barnes warns and before Captain Rogers can argue further you interrupt.

“Children, who should we hear from next?” You ask and they crowd around you.

“I think father should sing.” Hope says softly and her siblings all quietly agree.

“What?”

“He use to sing with mother when we were young. And he knows how to play guitar.” Scott says and Hope nods.

“Alright,” you tell them before they move away from you and you bring the guitar to the Ambassador. “The vote is unanimous Ambassador, you.”

“What? No, no I couldn’t.” He says waving his empty hand.

“The children told me you’re quite good.” You lie hoping the flattery will convince him to perform. “And you used to sing once.”

“That was a very long time ago.” He protests but you can see the smile tugging at his lips.

“I remember Father.” Hope says, the mischievous look on her face is enough to break Ambassador Barnes.

“Alright fine.” He says putting his drink down and gently taking the guitar from your hands. He sits on the couch and the children all gather around while Captain Rogers and Baroness Romanoff sit down on the couch. You stand in the corner of the room, near the door where you can lean against the wall and see all of the kids. Ambassador Barnes plucks a few strings before he begins to play a Sokovian lullaby. His voice is rich and soft and beautiful, Hope joins in for a moment and when he finishes the song his startlingly blue eyes meet your gaze. They’re warm, so much warmer than when he’d first met you, and he gives you this small soft smile and a little nod. You can feel your face heat up as a smile pulls at your own lips. The way that he’s looking at you makes you feel like gold, it feels like you’re the only two in the room until the Baroness clears her throat softly.

“Why don’t we really fill this house with music?” She asks coolly as she makes her way over to Ambassador Barnes. “You should throw a party for me James.” She coos, “it’s high time I meet your friends and they meet me.”

“Oh father a party would be lovely.” Hope chimes in with a wide smile before the rest of her siblings agree and Ambassador Barnes lets out a dramatic sigh.

“I don’t know.”

“Oh please father.” Pepper begs and he gives her a poke in the stomach causing her to laugh.

“Oh, alright.” He agrees and the children all cheer. You glance down at your watch as they all talk excitedly about the party.

“Alright children. It’s time to get ready for bed.” You tell them. They quickly say goodnight to the Ambassador, Baroness and Captain before heading upstairs.

“It’ll be my first party father!” Wanda cries as she hurries out of the room after her siblings and you follow closely behind her not daring to look back at her father.

The party is scheduled for two weeks out, something that you’d think would give you plenty of time to prepare but it doesn’t. You have to get all of the children hair cuts, the Ambassador insists you get one too telling you to pamper yourself a little bit. Hope begs you to get your nails done with her so while she gets a deep eye catching red you get a soft pink.

The Ambassador had a dress sent out for you for the party. It’s a lovely forest green A line skirt that falls to your knees with a swoop neck and little sleeves.

You wear a pair of black flats with it, and while all of the other women are in full ball gowns you’re not a guest, you’re an employee of the Ambassador so you’re required to dress like one. You spend your evening with the children, Hope, Scott and Pepper don’t need much supervision but Peter and Wanda do. They’re shy when their father introduces them to a few of the more important guests.

“General Pierce, this is Baroness Romanoff.” The Ambassador says, his voice tight and when you glance over at him those blue eyes of his are cold. He’s so easy to read through his eyes. You meet his gaze and he glances from the General to his children then to you and with a small tilt of his head you understand. He doesn’t want the General near his children, so you give him a tiny nod then gather the children and hurry them out to the garden where you’ll practice your Goodnight song and let them play for a while before coming in, saying goodnight to the guests and going to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

After the children practice their song, which you hope the Ambassador won’t be too upset by, you let them wander the garden and outdoor space. You go to round them up ten minutes before it’s time for them to go to bed when you find Hope and Scott dancing together to a waltz that you can hear from inside.

“Why didn’t you tell me you could dance?”

“We were afraid you’d make us all dance together. The Barnes family Dancers!” Pepper teases and you laugh, the music changes to a traditional Sokovian folk song and the dancers move as one to the song.

“How do they all know this song?” Wanda asks as she watches the dancers.

“It’s an old Sokovian folk dance.”

“Will you teach me?” Peter asks and you laugh.

“I don’t remember it very well.” You protest but this only gets you disbelieving looks from the children.

“Please?” Peter begs and you sigh heavily before throwing up your hands in surrender.

“Alright, alright!” You agree and he beams up at you. You take his hand and lead him to an open space on the patio. “We hold hands and walk this way,” you tell him, “step, hop, step, hop, turn under.” You try to walk him through the moves as you do them but when you try to turn under he’s too short and you get a little caught up. “We’ll have to work on it.” You tell him with a laugh.

“Allow me.” A deep voice says and when you look up you’re surprised to see the Ambassador striding out into the balcony with a small smile on his face. He holds out a hand to you and you take it wordlessly, you’re more surprised that he knows the dance than anything. His movements are flawless, smooth and graceful. It’s almost overwhelming being this close to him, he smells like whiskey and some sort of manly soap it’s crisp and heady and makes your head spin a little. His hands are rough but gentle when the meet yours, throughout the dance. He watches your face as you dance but it’s hard for you to keep his gaze, those bright blue eyes are so intense, when you glance up at him a small smile is tugging at his lips. Oh Lord, don’t look at his lips! You stumble slightly before stopping,

“I-I don’t remember anymore.” You lie, you might pass out if you don’t stop, he makes you forget yourself.

“What a lovely couple you make.” The Baroness says from the doorway. She’s watching you and Ambassador Barnes with an annoyed look on her face. The second he turns her face goes back to neutral then her lips curve into a smile. “I’ve been looking for you James.” She coos.

“Ah, I think it’s time for the children to head to bed.” He says glancing over at you as he moves toward Baroness Romanoff.

“We have something special planned, right?” You say to the children and they all agree before dashing toward the front of the house. You follow them and once they’re ready you go to the ballroom and wave at the conductor who nods then finishes playing the song before cutting the music.

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” you call into the ballroom, “the children of Ambassador Barnes wish to bid you a goodnight.” You tell them before heading back into the entryway and posting yourself at one of the posts at the front of room, near the bottom of the stairs. Once most of the party is in the room you nod at the children and they start their singing routine. Everyone falls silent, they laugh at the right moments, awe at little Wanda pretending to sleep on the stairs. It’s perfect, the kids all sing their last good bye and disappear into their playroom. You go to follow them when Steve stops you with a hand on your arm.

“Miss Grace you should join us!”

“Oh I couldn’t possibly.”

“You can be my plus one,” he says with a wide smile and you’re not sure why but your stomach sinks thinking about sitting with all of these important government people. “Buck, you’re not going to let Miss Grace hide away in her room all night are you? She should join the party.” The Ambassador’s gaze flits to yours,

“You can if you’d like Miss Grace.”

“I insist.” Steve says before flagging down Mr. Sitwell. “Sitwell, set another place next to mine for Miss Grace.”

“I-wh- the help sir?” He asks lowly, clearly uncomfortable by the idea, you’re pretty sure embarrassment is written all over your face.

“Captain Rogers, I’m not suitably dressed or anything and I still need to get the children ready for bed.” You protest as you attempt to move away from him.

“Nonsense,” he says throwing an arm around your shoulders, “the children are old enough to get themselves ready for bed. You’re not a nun yet Miss Grace, live a little.” He teases softly.

“Oh alright!” You agree with a huff, “let me go change.” You tell him heading for the stairs, you don’t realize that Baroness Romanoff has followed you until you’re in your room.

“I came to help you find something to wear Grace.” She says with a smile.

“Oh, I really don’t think I have anything that’s appropriate.” You tell her pulling open the closet and peering inside.

“What about that lovely green dress you were wearing the other day? When the Ambassador couldn’t take his eyes off of you?” You freeze, not looking at her.

“Couldn’t take his eyes off me?” You ask, your voice tight. While you can’t deny that you’ve got feelings for the Ambassador you also know that isn’t why you’re here. You’re here on God’s mission, not to find love.

“Please Grace, we’re women. Let’s not pretend like we don’t notice when a man notices us.” She says coolly and you can feel your heart start to race. “What’s really sweet is that he thinks he’s in love with you too.”

“Too?”

“It’s clear that you’re in love with him Grace. It’s alright, he’s a handsome man, I don’t blame you.”

“I should go.” You say softly, before starting to pack your things, only the few things you brought with you.

“Is there anything I can do?”

“No.” You choke out before changing your mind, “wait, yes. Please don’t say a word about this to the Ambassador.” She nods once then leaves your room, closing the door behind her. You write the Ambassador a quick email, explaining that you’re leaving because you’re homesick and that you’ll miss them but it’s time. Then you finish packing, change into the clothes you’d come in then slip out of the house and into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Bucky doesn’t see the email until the next morning. He’s laying in bed with Natasha still asleep next to him, when he’s done he bolts upright and reads it again. Like the change in perspective will change the email you’d sent late last night.

During the dinner that he’d said you could come to, the dinner that he didn’t even notice you weren’t at. How could he have missed the empty chair next to Steve, why didn’t Steve say anything? He climbs quickly out of bed, throwing on his robe to head over to Steve’s room to see if he knows what happened.

He knows that he’s woken his best friend when Steve stumbles into the door with a curse then yanks it open.

“What the hell could you possibly want?”

“Have you seen Miss Grace?”

“What?”

“Grace. She sent me an email that said she was going back to the Abbey. Did you do something?” Bucky demands shoving his phone into Steve’s face so that he can read your very brief email.

“What? This doesn’t make any sense. Misses the Abbey? She just told us that she didn’t think she’d make a very good nun.”

“So you didn’t do anything?”

“I’d be offended if I didn’t know you better,” Steve says passing Bucky back his phone, “I know how you feel about her.”

“She loves my children and they love her. She’s the first au pair I’ve been able to keep around long enough to actually get to know the children! How am I supposed to explain this to them?” Steve gives him a disbelieving look, like he’s said something that isn’t true.

“Tell them the truth.”

“This doesn’t feel like the truth Steve.” He sighs heavily and thinks briefly of the woman still in his bed. He could make things official with Natasha, they’d talked about marriage before. Before Grace had come in and changed his children for the better, before Grace had changed him. Made him a better father, now the thought of marrying Natasha is, less exciting? Less genuine? “I’m going for a drive. I’ll be back soon.” Bucky tells Steve before turning and heading back to his room where he quietly dresses then leaves Natasha still asleep in the bed.

Bucky takes his personal car and pulls out onto one of the back roads. He needs to think, au pairs have left before without warning and both Bucky and the children had moved on with ease. This time felt different, it’s like you filled a piece that was missing and now that you’re gone something doesn’t fit anymore.

What is he going to tell the children? Your email had said you were homesick but you hadn’t even said goodbye to the children. He’d thought you’d loved them. Or maybe you did say goodbye to the children and not him? Would you do that? It doesn’t seem like something you’d do. It’s like his head is going in circles, why did you leave? Did he do something? Why didn’t you say goodbye to anyone? Did someone do something to you? Would it be inappropriate for him to drive to the abbey and demand to see you?

When he finally heads home Bucky pulls into the long driveway and finds Natasha standing on the front steps waiting for him as he walks from the garage to the front door.

“James? Is everything alright? The children are worried. They couldn’t find Miss Grace or you.”

“I’m sorry Darlin’, Miss Grace returned to the abbey last night.”

“What? Why?”

“She sent me a very brief email, said she was homesick for her life at the abbey. The children are going to be devastated and I’m at a loss.”

“How can I help?” She asks grasping his hand in hers, he looks down at their hands and slides a thumb across her knuckles. She’s a better match for his lifestyle, even if he could have had a future with you Natasha was practically bread to be a politician’s wife.

“What do you think I should do? My children need someone to look after them and they’re going to wonder why it’s not Grace.”

“Well,” Natasha says softly, “we’ve talked about marriage before. We could tell them that they don’t need an au pair because they’re getting a mother instead.”

“You’d stay behind and raise the children?”

“I could, and we could always ask Steve to watch them. They clearly adore him and he loves them.” She says and Bucky finds himself nodding slowly as he thinks it through. A new mother, and wife.

“Alright,” he agrees, “we’ll tell the children later today after I get some work done. Why don’t you spend the morning with them and see if it’s really something you’re willing to do.”

“I already know it is James.” She hums and Bucky smiles down at her but when he presses a soft kiss to her lips it doesn’t feel genuine.

Bucky leaves her out in the entryway and goes into his office to read the email you’d sent again, it feels wrong. It feels so wrong but Bucky can’t do anything about a feeling.

Once he’s done with work he goes out to the backyard where he finds the children singing to Steve and Natasha but it trails off as he walks further out onto the patio.

“They just wanted to sing for me Buck.”

“It’s lovely, no need to stop.” Bucky assures them but his children don’t start singing again. He sits down at the table next to Natasha who slides him a glass of pink lemonade, “Thank you.”

“Dad?” Pepper asks hesitantly and when Bucky looks up at her, “where is Miss Grace?”

“Well, she needed to go home,” He doesn’t like how the word home feels in his mouth, he wants this to be your home, “to the abbey.”

“She didn’t even say goodbye.” Peter says sadly and Bucky’s gaze meets Steve’s.

“I know buddy, she was very sorry to go.”

“When is she coming back?” Wanda asks and Bucky sighs softly and opens his arms to her, she comes to him and he scoops her up into his lap. Something he never would’ve done before Grace had come into their lives.

“She isn’t sweetheart.” He says softly, his children look devastated and he doesn’t know what to do.

“So when are we getting a new au pair?” Hope asks, this time Bucky shares a look with Natasha.

“You’re not going to get a new au pair.” He says and Hope and Scott share a look of confusion, “you’re getting a new mother.”


	11. Chapter 11

You’ll never admit it but you’re pretty sure this is what a broken heart feels like.

It’s not even the Ambassador that you’re heartbroken over, he wasn’t yours to love and wasn’t yours to be heartbroken over. No, it’s the children that you find yourself missing. You miss the way that Wanda snuggles up to you in the morning, the way that Peter laughs at his own jokes. How Hope braided your hair as she’d told you about her hopes and dreams after the other children had gone to bed. You miss the way that Scott lets that boyish grin of his slip past the act of grown man and how Pepper notices everything. You miss them so badly that it actually hurts, you didn’t know it could be like this. It feels like a piece of your heart has been cut out of your body and left behind.

You don’t talk to anyone at the abbey. If you do you know you’ll cry and then the Mother Superior will know something is wrong and you’ll have to confess everything to her. No, it’s just best if you remain silent, stay out of trouble and stay out of the way. You act like you’re happy to be home, and you are to a point. You wish you had them here though, you’re fairly certain that no matter where you were if you had the Barnes family with you you’d be okay.

“Grace?” One of the Sisters says softly and your head snaps up in surprise. Not many people have tried to talk to you since you showed up early one morning. “Mother Superior would like a word.” Oh no, oh no she’s going to ask you why you’re home and you can’t lie to the Mother Superior! You nod once and follow Sister Maria to the Mother Superior’s office and you wait silently outside the door. A new novitiate exits looking excited and hopeful and a wave a dread courses through you as Sister Maria taps on the door to the office.

“Enter.” Your stomach does flips but you follow Sister Maria into the office, round the desk, kneel and kiss her ecclesiastical ring before going back to the other side of the desk and wait silently with your gaze on the floor. “You’ve been unhappy. I’m sorry.”

“Mother?”

“I thought that maybe you needed space but I see I was wrong.” She motions for you to sit so you do, folding your hands tightly in your lap. “Why did they send you back?”

“They didn’t send me back, I left.” You admit and her eyes widen in surprise.

“Left?”

“Yes Mother.”

“Why? Were they unkind to you?”

“No,” your voice cracks and you swallow your emotions down, “I couldn’t face him.”

“Him?” You nod, tears welling in your eyes. “Ambassador Barnes?” You nod again and she’s quiet for a moment. “Are you in love with him?”

“I don’t know!” You cry, “I, I don’t know! The Baroness said that I was! She said that he was in love with me but I don’t know if I believe her. There were times when we would look at one another Mother and, my heart would just race. But I couldn’t stay! I just couldn’t!”

“Tell me why Grace.”

“It would be wrong to ask for his love. I was there on God’s mission after all. And I’ve pledged my life to him.”

“Just because you love Ambassador Barnes doesn’t mean you love God any less. You have a great capacity for love Grace. You just need to figure out how to spend it.”

“I’m ready to take my vows Mother.”

“No, you’re not. The Abbey isn’t to be used as an escape Grace, you must go back.” Your head snaps back up and you look up at her with wide eyes.

“Oh no Mother please don’t make me!” You plead but you know it’s a lost cause.

“You need to go back and find out how he feels. It is unfair for you to hide away from your problems, you’ve never done it before why should I allow you to now?”

“He’s dating another woman.”

“The Baroness I assume?”

“Yes Mother.”

“Even more of a reason to go back. You’re clearly unhappy here and the children miss you They were here earlier, asking for you.”

“What?” You breathe. They came all the way here, by themselves? It’s a several hour journey and you know none of them can drive. “How?”

“It appeared that an embassy car had brought them.”

“Did they come alone? They shouldn’t have come alone.”

“I don’t know but you can ask when you go back.” She says with a kind smile but your heart is in your stomach you’re so nervous. “I’ll have the caretaker bring you, it’s becoming too uncertain with Hydra being so vocal.” She says softly but terror zips through your veins at the thought of Hydra. She stands and rounds the desk and grasps one of your hands, “climb every mountain Grace. Do not run. Do not quit. God has great things in store for you.” She whispers and you give her a small smile.

It doesn’t take you long to pack up your stuff and meet Clint at the car. It’s a quiet ride to the Ambassador’s house but it’s a much faster one in the car and not on the bus. The guard lets you in wordlessly, a small smile and nod are all you get but it’s still enough to bring a sense of familiarity. You’re about to go to the front door when you hear the sound of singing coming from the back of the house. It’s soft and sad and you know it’s the children singing the song you’d taught them durning the thunderstorm your fist night in their lives. So you change course and head to the back of the house, you can’t wait to see the children. You can see them before they see you and so you join in the song they’re singing and they trail off before Pepper turns and her eyes lock with yours.


	12. Chapter 12

“You’re back!”

“Miss Grace you’re back!”

“Grace!”

The children all shout over one another as the five of them rush you for hugs.

“I’ve missed you all so much!” You tell them, hugging each child as close to you as you can when they’re all crowded around you. “I have so much to tell you all.”

“We have so much to tell you!” Scott cries, as he tries to pick up your bag.

“Most importantly that father is going to be married.” Pepper says somberly, it knocks the wind from your lungs, “to Baroness Romanoff.”

“Oh.” Is all you’re able to manage meeting Pepper’s eyes and she nods sadly.

“Father! She’s back!”

“Miss Grace is back!”

“Miss Grace has come back from the abbey!” The children all chatter over one another again, something that they would have never done when you first arrived. They go silent as you stare at one another, his expression unreadable from where you stand. He looks as handsome as ever, his dark hair swooping up and back and those piercing blue eyes that seem to see directly into your soul.

“Alright, supper for you is ready.” He says and the five kids scurry from your side, Scott and Peter carrying your things. You stand awkwardly in the grass where the children left you. “You left without saying goodbye. Even to the children.” He says softly as he makes his way slowly toward you as if he’s afraid you’re going to disappear on him.

“It was wrong of me, please forgive me.”

“Why did you?”

“Please don’t ask me. Besides, the reason no longer exists.” You say softly as Ambassador Barnes stares down at you, before either of you can say anything else Baroness Romanoff’s voice comes from just behind the Ambassador.

“Miss Grace, you’re back. How lovely.” But her eyes don’t say that it’s lovely you’re back at all.

“The children tell me that congratulations are in order. To you too Ambassador.”

“Thank you.” Bucky says shortly and the Baroness takes a small step closer to the Ambassador, you know now why she’d told you what she did. It was because you’d been a threat. She saw how you felt about the Ambassador and didn’t want you around so she’d convinced you to leave.

“Thank you my dear.” She coos but you’re not fooled. You nod and start up the steps past them but you don’t get far when Ambassador Barnes catches your hand and you turn to look at him in surprise.

“You are back to stay?”

“Only until other arrangements can be made.” You can’t stay now that they’re getting married. It wouldn’t be right, loving another woman’s husband, and it would break your heart every time you saw him. You go inside and back to your room, the children trickle in to spend time with you. Eventually you send them to bed, carrying Wanda back to her room as she sleeps.

God you’re going to miss them, you’re going to miss them so much when you leave. You press a soft kiss to the top of Wanda’s head then make your way to the backyard. It’s dusk, the last rays of light are disappearing behind the trees on the other side of the river. There’s a soft breeze that brushes across your face, and you can smell the flowers in the garden.

It’s like you’re drawn to the small glass gazebo. The lights that are strung across the inside of the gazebo are lit, set at a lower level. It’s really peaceful out here, quiet and still, at least it is until you hear someone coming toward you.

“I thought I might find you here.” The Ambassador says softly. You stand and face him, folding your hands in front of you to keep yourself from fidgeting.

“Is there something you needed?”

“Oh, no no. Please sit,” you stare at him he seems nervous, “please.” You sit slowly, “may I?” He asks and you nod he sits down on the same bench as you, facing away from you and after a few moments of silence he clears his throat. “So, I’ve been wondering a couple of things. Why did you leave? And why did you come back?”

“I came back because I had a duty to fulfill and I came back to fulfill it.”

“Is that all?”

“Well, I missed the children.”

“Oh.” He sounds disappointed though why he might be you’re not sure.

“Shouldn’t I have missed them?”

“Oh no of course! Of course. I just thought, well I’d hoped that, it’s just, nothing was right when you were gone and nothing will be right when you leave.”

“I’m sure that the Baroness will make things fine for you.”

“Grace,” he says softly once again dropping the formality of the Miss. “There isn’t going to be a Baroness.”

“There isn’t?”

“No. We’ve called off our engagement.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” You tell him, even if maybe you’re not so sorry.

“You are?” You give a little hum as to not agree or deny the statement.

“Wait why? Are you alright?”

“Uh, I’m alright. You can’t marry someone when, well, when you’re in love with someone else.”

“I-“ you breathe, is this really happening? “I suppose not.”

“Now all I need to know is if the feeling is mutual.” He murmurs his gaze flicks down to your lips before he looks back into your eyes. You stand abruptly, your heart hammering in your chest, and walk toward the gazebo before pacing back toward him.

“This, are you being honest?”

“What?”

“Did the Baroness say something to you?” You ask as you pace back away from him. She must have told him, and this was some big joke.

“Grace,” he catches you by the arms holding you still in front of him. He places his right pointer finger under your chin and gently tilts your face up before pressing a feather light kiss to your lips. “Natasha broke it off with me because she knew I was in love with you. And I suspect she knew that you are in love with me.”


	13. Chapter 13

You’re sure this is a dream. You’re going to wake up and still be at the Abby.

“I’m going to kiss you Grace, unless you stop me.” The Ambassador says softly and a moment later he’s true to his word and presses his mouth to yours.

You’re not sure how it happens but suddenly your arms are wrapped tightly around his neck and your body is flush against his. You can feel his heart pounding, or maybe it’s your heart, or maybe it’s both, at this point you don’t know and honestly you don’t care. His lips are soft but demanding, they seem to set you on fire in the best way possible.

“You know when I first started loving you?” He mumbles, pulling away just enough to rest his forehead against yours.

“Hmm?”

“When you blew the whistle and asked me what my signal was.” You look at him in surprise and he laughs.

“Really?”

“Really.” He confirms with a wide smile before pressing a kiss to your forehead.

“It was when you came home for me. The first time that you heard the children sing.”

“Even after I’d yelled at you?”

“Yes, because you thought you were doing the right thing. You wanted your children raised in a certain way and I completely ignored that.”

“Thank you for that by the way,” he says tightening his hold on you slightly, “I was wrong and if you hadn’t told me so my children would still be miserable.”

“I am sorry I yelled at you.”

“Please don’t be Grace.” He murmurs, “I needed it, my children needed it, and we’re all better off for it.” You hum softly, “Grace?”

“Yes?”

“Is there anyone that I’d need to ask to date you?”

“I think the children should be told but maybe not immediately. You’ll need to tell them about the Baroness and I don’t want to set a bad example for Hope or Scott.”

“You’re right.” He says moving away from you and taking your hand, Bucky leads you into the gazebo and sits down. You join him on the bench, “so maybe we keep this quiet for a month before we tell the children?” He asks and you nod as Bucky’s arm wraps around your back.

“I think that’s a good idea.” You agree leaning your head onto his shoulder. You and Bucky sit quietly, you enjoy being this close to him and his warmth. “I don’t want to act like I’m not in love with you.” You freeze against him, did he just tell you that he loved you?

“I don’t want to pretend either, it’s why I came back after all.”

“It is?”

“Yea, The Mother Superior told me that I needed to come back and face my problems. That the Abby wasn’t a place for me to hide away from my problems.”

“What problem is that?”

“The fact that I was falling in love with a man who was dating someone else.”

“That’s why you ran?”

“The baroness told me I was in love with you and you thought you were with me and it freaked me out. I was here to watch your children, to prepare them for her to be their mother and so I told her I should leave and she agreed-“

“Wait a second.” Bucky says cutting you off, “Natasha knew you were leaving? And why?”

“Yes?”

“That liar!” He snarls and for a second you’re afraid you’ve done something wrong, “she acted like she had no idea!”

“But she did the right thing in the end,” you say, you’re not entirely sure why you’re defending her but you feel like someone needs to. “I hold no ill will toward her and I hope you won’t either.”

“You’re so good Grace, so sweet. How can you forgive her for lying and trying to keep us apart?”

“Because it’s what we’re supposed to do. Besides, God has forgiven me for my sins, the least I can do is forgive her for hers.”

“Your sins?”

“For a long time I prayed for my parents killers to suffer.”

“What?” He looks shocked and it’s only in that moment you realize you’ve never told him about your family.

“My parents were murdered by Hydra when I was a child. They were missionaries and were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Didn’t you think it was odd that I lived in the Abby since I was 12?”

“I’m so sorry Grace. Are you doing alright with their resurgence?”

“I’m not going to lie, it makes me nervous but so far I’m okay.”

“The President and I have been in talks about sending the children back to the States. When they go I’d like you to go with them.”

“I don’t have a passport.”

“I’ll get to work on any documentation that’s needed, will you go with them?”

“I don’t want you here alone, if it’s not safe for me or the children then it’s not safe for you either.”

“It’s my job.”

“Your job isn’t to give your life to a group of terrorists.” You argue, you’re not budging on this, “if we go you go.”

“Grace-“

“No James.” You cut him off firmly, “I’ve already lost two people I love to Hydra. I am not willing to lose any more.”

“You love me huh?” He says turning to face you.

“You said it first. And this won’t distract me from the conversation. I’m not leaving without you.” You take a bold step then and cup his face in your hands and look into those startlingly blue eyes of his, “I am not leaving without you.” He covers one of your hands with one of his and presses a soft kiss to your palm.

“Okay, if it comes to it we all go.” He agrees softly before pressing his lips to yours. You’re starting to realize that Bucky is a tactile person, something that you don’t mind in the slightest.

You and Bucky sit quietly together on the bench, the breeze is a little cold but not bad sitting so close together. You talk about your childhood, before your parents died, and after. Bucky tells you about his decision to join the military and how he got into politics. You even talk about his wife, Dottie, you know she’s always going to have a part of his heart but you’ll gladly take what’s left.


	14. Chapter 14

“Yes Mr. President, I will, thank you.” Bucky says in his last phone call of the night. The children are all in bed and you’re sitting on the couch attempting to read a book but it’s hard to concentrate when you can watch Bucky work. He’s charming and flattering but also gets things done and is decisive when he needs to be. Bucky hangs up the phone and lets out a long sigh.

“Everything okay?” You ask looking up from your book to see Bucky looking down at his desk.

“Yea, there’s been some chatter that has the President worried.”

“Can you share or is it confidential?”

“I mean, it does affect you but we do need to keep it quiet.” You nod and he continues, “We’re probably going to be leaving in the next week. There have been some threats against Americans so the President would rather we not stay too long.” He stands and after pushing his chair in comes toward you.

“Should we pack?”

“Maybe just an emergency bag, I don’t know how to tell the kids.”

“I can understand that,” you tell him gently as you slide your bookmark back into your book and closing it. “What are you most worried about?”

“I don’t want to scare them.” Bucky admits as he sits down next to you on the couch. He takes the hand you offer and weaves his fingers through yours. His thumb slides softly across your hand and he watches the slow movements while he thinks. “Maybe we just tell them we want to be prepared.”

“Your children are smart, you won’t be able to fool Hope or Scott and should probably tell them the truth.”

“So I should tell them that their lives are at risk because of my job?”

“No, you should tell them that things are too dangerous in Sokovia for us to stay much longer. That we’re going back to the States for now just to be safe. You don’t want to scare them but you do want them to know that this is serious.” Bucky sighs softly and you rest your head on his shoulder. He clearly is stressing about this and you know that it’s a hard decision he has to make. He has the children, the staff, your and his safety to think about.

“Whatever you decide I’m with you.”

“Whatever?” He asks, glancing down at you.

“Yes, if you decide to send the children back to the States and for us to stay, or if you decide we all go I’m with you.”

“What if I send you and the children to the States and I stay?”

“Where you go I go.” You tell him removing your head and looking up at him, “if you stay I stay. And no, you’re not changing my mind and no you cannot order me to go. I told you that the night you told me you loved me and I meant every word.”

“You told me you loved me that night too.” He reminds you softly and you hum in agreement,

“I did. And I do. Which is why I’m not leaving without you.”

“Can you believe it’s almost been a month already?”

“I can’t. It’s truly shocking.” While you haven’t said anything to the children about your change of relationship with their father you’re pretty sure that they’ve noticed. “We should tell the children.”

“What?”

“About you and me, I feel like we’re sneaking around and lying to them.”

“Have they said anything?”

“No but I’m fairly certain Hope knows. She’s been asking me how you know when you’re in love and how to get over a broken heart. I think it has to do with that messenger boy, Brock, but she hasn’t said that specifically.”

“Brock? That dark haired boy I caught in the garden?”

“That’d be the one.”

“Oh, we can’t have that.” He grumbles and you look up at him in surprise, “when I caught him he said ‘hail hydra.’ And saluted.”

“Oh no.” You murmur, Hope is going to be devastated.

“Exactly,” Bucky agrees before pressing a kiss to the back of your hand. “Come sleep in my room tonight. I want to know where you are.” He says softly not looking at you, this would be the first time you’d spent the night with him in any way. “Please, I just I need to hold you.” He admits quietly and your heart nearly breaks.

“Okay.” You mutter, hardly louder than a breath but he hears you. Bucky stands gently pulling you up with him then you make your way up to your room hand in hand. You stop in your room to get ready for bed then join Bucky in his room.

“Lock the door.” He says from where he’s sitting up in bed, “you should be locking yours too.”

“Should the children?”

“I locked them just now with the key.” He tells you, as he pulls back some blankets inviting you onto his bed. You pause for just a heartbeat before making your way to his bed, this is a first for you. Living in a nunnery for most of your life hasn’t really prepared you for men in general. “You don’t have to do this if you’re uncomfortable.” Bucky says softly, “I don’t want you to feel rushed or anything.”

“No, no, I’m good.” You try to assure him but when you look up at him you know he sees right through you. “Okay, maybe I’m a little, nervous maybe? I don’t know.”

“We’re just sleeping, we can even put some pillows between us if you want.” It’s the mental image of the two of you on either side of a stack of pillows that gets you. You can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of you. Bucky looks confused but it’s completely eased any nerves you have and you climb easily into the bed with him.

Bucky looks surprised at this sudden change of attitude but rolls with it. He reaches over and clicks off the lamp before laying down on his back, he slowly reaches over and takes your hand weaving your fingers together before he sighs softly and closes his eyes. You watch him for a moment before your eyes flutter closed and you drift off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

After the first night you found that sleeping with Bucky was nice, more than nice if you’re honest. You went to sleep holding his hand and often woke up with your face buried in his chest.

The children seem to take the change in your relationship in stride, only little Wanda has the nerve to ask if you’re going to be their new mom one evening at dinner. Thankfully Bucky is there to answer for you.

“She’s still Miss Grace Wanda.” He says softly, “or Grace if she’d prefer but she’s not your new mom yet.” Your eyes widen at the word yet and he gives you that little smirk that you’ve come to adore, it makes butterflies flit through your stomach every time.

Two nights later you’d gotten the news.

The phone had woken you in the middle of the night, Bucky had answered and his tone of voice had put you on high alert.

“Of course Sir. We have seven in my family and two American staff. Two hours. Yes sir.” He’d hung up then and gotten out of bed, “that was the President. We’ve gotta go. Now. Get ready and go wake the children. I have some things I have to destroy.” You’re out of bed in a flash, tugging on the clothes you’d put out for the day you take the key Bucky offers and hurry to the children’s rooms as he disappears down the stairs.

Hope is first. You unlock her door and move inside, you gently shake her awake,

“Hope,” you say softly, “Hope wake up.” She does with a little groan, “Hope, we need to go. Get dressed, grab your go bag and meet me in Pepper and Wanda’s room.” You tell her. She’s wide awake now, her eyes wide with fear.

“Grace what’s going on?”

“We need to leave Sokovia, stay calm and get ready to go. You have twenty minutes.” She nods, her face pale, but does as you ask and climbs out of bed to get ready to go.

The scene plays out almost exactly the same with Scott, you wake him, there’s some confusion but once he understands he springs into action. He promises to help Peter get ready too as the younger boy sits up and rubs his eyes tiredly.

Pepper panics a bit more than her siblings but much to your relief doesn’t freeze up, she hurries about her and Wanda’s room grabbing a few things and shoving them into the black bag you’d helped her pack. You don’t bother getting Wanda ready, she can go in her pajamas. You do triple check that you have her bunny so that it doesn’t get left behind and when Hope, Scott and Peter join you Pepper is zipping her bag. You scoop Wanda up and head for the door when it’s blocked by Jasper. He has a gun in his hand and scowls at you.

“Sit.” He growls and you do as he says, Pepper and Peter start to cry and both Hope and Scott cling tightly to you, Wanda thankfully stays asleep.

“Jasper what are you doing?” You ask calmly, but he continues to glare at you.

“Where is the ambassador?”

“I don’t know.” And you don’t, you assume he’s in his office but you don’t know that for sure.

“No one is going anywhere until I have him. Then we let you go.”

“We?” A second body joins Jasper’s in the doorway and Hope gasps.

“Brock? Brock please!” She cries moving to stand from where she’s sitting next to you on the bed. You grasp her arm this time, keeping her where she is as Jasper sneers,

“Shut up you silly girl.” You hold onto Hope’s hand as she sits silently next to you. “Go find the Ambassador.” He growls and Brock disappears.

“Why are you doing this?”

“This is the one thing he’ll do anything to protect. We need him, we need leverage.”

“So you’re Hydra.” You practically spit the last word and a small smile graces his lips. He’s proud to be part of the terrorist group, proud that he has the power in this moment.

“He won’t give you what you want, there’s soldiers patrolling the grounds. There is no good ending to this for you.” You tell him, but that stupid smirk stays where it is.

“You think we haven’t planned for that?” He asks as the shouting outside starts. Wanda stirs but you shush her back to sleep.

“This is a terrible idea. You’re holding a group of children and a novitiate hostage. If Hydra is trying to look good to the rest of the world this certainly isn’t the way to do it.” He looks like he’s actually thinking over what you’ve said when a pair of arms wrap tightly around his neck.

“Close your eyes.” You cover Peter’s with your hand as both Hope and Scott snap their eyes shut. You follow suit and the struggle is over after a loud pop. You hear the sound of dragging then a door opens and closes. “You can open them, let’s go. Quietly.” Bucky says and when you open your eyes you see him shoving a gun into the waistband of his pants.

“Steve and Carol are waiting for us out back. We’re taking the boats out of here.” He whispers, “Hope take Pepper’s bag. Scott take Peter’s. Do you have what you need?” He asks looking at you.

“It’s in your bag.” You’d thought it silly to pack a bag for yourself when you really only had a few things you’d wanted to take. “Have you run into Brock?”

“Yes, knocked him out in the office. It’s how I knew you were in trouble.”

“What if he wakes up?” Hope whispers as the six of you hurry down the hallway behind Bucky.

“I duck taped him to a chair.” Bucky says, “now quiet.” He pulls the back door open and holds up a hand. He points at Pepper and Hope and gestures them forward as he looks back out into the darkness.

“Thay low, in the thadowth, run ath quietly ath you than.” He whispers using the ‘th’ sound instead of ‘s’ or ‘c’ to keep his voice as quiet as possible. Both girls nod then do exactly as their father says disappearing into the darkness of the night. Bucky seems to be waiting for something and when you see a glint of light at the water you know the girls have made it. He gestures to Scott and Peter who disappear next, leaving you, Wanda and Bucky alone. There’s the flash then he looks at you and gestures you forward.

“I’m not leaving without you.” You whisper and he nods, looks over his shoulder at the home he’d shared with Dot, then takes your hand and steps out into the night.


	16. Chapter 16

You’re breathing heavily when you reach the water’s edge. Carrying Wanda usually isn’t very taxing because she’s small but when you’re running for your life, and hers, in the darkness it feels like you’re carrying the weight of the world. You pass the sleeping Wanda to Carol then take the bag from Bucky and hand it to Steve. Once he’s put the bag under one of the seats Steve holds out a hand for yours but you get this feeling in your gut that you don’t like.

“Jameth,” you whisper but he won’t look at you. “I go where you go.” You remind him and those blue eyes look sadly down at you. “Theve!” You hiss and you hear him get out of the boat,

“Thome on Buth, thinth abou’ your thids.” He says and Bucky glances down at where his children are. “We did whath we thould. Ith’s thime thoo go.” Bucky tries to usher you onto the boat first but you’re not having any of that. You cling tightly to him, fists full of his shirt and he presses a quick kiss to the top of your head before allowing you to move him in front of you and onto the boat. He reaches a hand out to help you onto the boat behind him and then Steve climbs on.

“We have thoo floath for a bith, everyone needs thoo be down.” Carol whispers and it’s then that you realize all of the children are tucked under benches surrounded by their bags. Bucky helps you down then joins you in the small space by Wanda who has woken up and is staring at you wide eyed and scared. You gather her into your arms as Bucky wedges himself into the small space behind you, one of his arms loops over your waist and he buries his face into the crook of your neck. You hear Carol getting down onto the bottom of the boat and then there’s a wobble as Steve shoves off of the dock then he too crams his large body onto the floor of the boat.

You drift for what feels like ages, the river moves swiftly and thankfully the boat isn’t seen and doesn’t catch on anything but your heart is in your throat the entire time.

Steve pops his head up and after a few seconds sits up he taps Bucky with a foot and with a soft kiss to your shoulder he lets you go and scoots away.

“Stay here.” He whispers and you nod, you rub slow circles on Wanda’s back hoping that she’ll fall back asleep while the boat gently sways. Soon you hear the soft splashes of the oar and the quiet grunts of Steve and Bucky as they work in tandem to move your group as far down the river as quickly as possible. 

You’re not entirely sure what the destination is but you know that there’s a plan, Bucky and Steve have you. You watch silently as each of the children slowly relax and fall asleep on the bottom of the boat. Hope is the last holdout but once she falls asleep you let yourself relax and slowly drift off too.

You wake when the boat bumps the shore. Blinking rapidly in the early morning light as Bucky helps you slide out from under the bench with Wanda still asleep in your arms.

“Do you want me to take her?” He asks, his voice soft but it feels so loud in comparison to the quiet of the last few hours.

“Sure, I’ll take our bag.” You pass Wanda off then gently wake the rest of the children. Steve scoops up the exhausted Peter and Carol takes Steve’s bag for him while you take Peter’s.

“Where are we?” Hope asks once everyone is on dry land.

“Czech Republic.”

“Are we safe?” Scott asks and Steve nods.

“I’ve been in contact with the US Embassy here, they know we’re coming.” He says as your little group treks through the tall, dewy grass.

You know that you’re not going to be able to relax until you’re far, far away from the boarder. Hydra isn’t exactly known for following government rules.

You’ve only been walking for about an hour when the sound starts. It’s low and whirring and it takes a second to realize what it is, a helicopter. Bucky glances back at Steve who seems to assure him all is well because when Bucky meets your gaze he gives you a reassuring smile. The helicopter gets closer and closer and when you can finally see it you see the American flag on the bottom. Your group all stop and the wind from the large military helicopter whips your hair around. Two men hop off of the helicopter and ducking low they run toward your group.

“Ambassador?” One of them calls and Bucky nods.

“All Americans?” He asks eyeing you suspiciously.

“Yes.” He says gesturing for the bag you’re carrying. “Grab the passports Grace.” He instructs as Wanda stirs slightly. It only takes a moment before you have all your passports, the children’s, yours and Bucky’s, in your hand. You hand them to the solider who rifles through them quickly checking each with a glance then he glances at you each in turn.

“Looks good, you two?” He says and the other man with him glances at Steve before starting suddenly.

“Oh, shit, Sam that’s Captain Rogers. Uh, whoops, apologies Ambassador.” He says with a guilty glance in your direction.

“And you ma’am?” The solider, Sam, says looking at Carol who digs out her own passport.

“Sure, they recognize you but not one of the first decorated female Air Force pilot.” She grumbles and Steve laughs softly. Sam checks her passport and passes back to her,

“My apologies Colonel Danvers.” He says and she nods before shoving the passport back into her bag then the two men gesture you forward into the helicopter. The children are loaded in the helicopter first then Bucky helps you in before he, Carol and Steve follow you in. You convince both Peter and Wanda to lay down and you don’t imagine that Hope or Scott will stay awake long either. Bucky pulls you flush against him before murmuring,

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Staying calm, protecting my children and trusting me to get you out safely.”

“I love you.” You whisper and he presses a soft kiss to your lips before you ease back against the helicopter and pull him with you. “You kept us safe, sleep now.” You tell him, “you deserve it.” You watch as he closes his eyes and his head drops to your shoulder as he relaxes.

For the first time in nearly a week you’re both able to just relax. You’re all safe and that’s what matters.


End file.
